User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 27
So Many Dares...Maybe TOO Many! 'Shipper: '''How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and sorryfor the long wait,but here's Episode 27! ANd here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''So the reson for the absence is that I had to REALLY scour Episode 8 for Jetra, because it might just be the last one! With Season 2 unconfirmed, there is a danger that Jetra will be left unconfirmed as well! '''Jesse: '''What if it IS over? What will you do then? '''Shipper: '''Think VERY VERY hard about that sentence when you're talking to ME, Jesse. '''Jesse: '''O_O... '''Shipper: '''Right! Now, I got a HECK load of dares, so that's what also kept me! Do me a favor, and limit it to at least 7 an episode, so I can post more often! I'll make an exception this time, to make up for all I missed, but ONLY THIS TIME. Now, let's get speed-daring! '''Axel: '''Darnit! I was hoping with all this neglection you'd actually cancel the show and let us go. '''Shipper: '''NEVA IN A MILLION YEARS, BOI! Speed Daring...BEGIN! Dare #78 '''Nikki: '''Classic Order! Fight Yvetal without the Command Block! '''Yvetal: '''VE-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! '''Magnus: '''Oh, ____, it's angry! '''Ellie: '''SCATTER! '''Classic Order (except Ivor): '*runs* 'Soren: '''Ivor! You fool! Get down here! '''Ivor: '*w/ tablet* Screw command blocks. *swipes upward* 'Yvetal: '*disappears* (Gotcha! Yvetal was caught!) 'Harper: '''My hero! :3 '''Nikki: '''That's right, kids! Pokemon Go will save you from doom and get you the girls! Right, SoaPuffball? Dare #79 '''Nick: '''Jesse! Lukas! Spleef battle! '''Jesse & Lukas: '*on snowfield* 'Jesse: '''Aw, c'mon! I don't wanna hurt Lukas! '''Lukas: '''Me neither! '''Shipper: '''Just thought you'd like to know, Jesse. Did Lukas ever mention that he kissed Petra? '''Jesse: '''WHAT?! HE DID WHAT?! '''Nick: '''Psst! I heard that Jesse and Jenny made out during the break! '''Lukas: '''I WILL DESTROY HIM! '''Jesse & Lukas: '''AGGGGGGGGGGGH! *charge, then dig under each other, taking one another out* '''Shipper: '''Hey, Nick, you remembered to turn on respawns, right? '''Nick: '''O_o' Uhhhhhhhh...ThePotionOfLeaping never specified that! Dare #80 '''Shipper: '''Jesse! Play Minecraft Story Mode! '''Jesse: '*takes disc* I need an XboxOne over here! *XboxOne hits him in the head* Thank you! Ow... 'Shipper: '''I'll just leave him to it, cuz' we need to move on. Don't worry, Pece. You'll get yours. Dare #81 '''Nikki: '''Ivor! GO one day without building a lava house! '''Ivor: '''PFFF! Easy! ~24 hrs later~ '''Nikki: '''Ivor? '''Ivor: '*ready to jump into lava pool* I GIVE MYSELF UP TO YOU! *jumps* 'Nikki: '*sighs, then casts fishing pole in lava pool* DatBeardyGuy tho. Dare #82 'Nick: '''Petra! Build a city out of biscuits! '''Petra: '''Is it from that Hooey person again? '''Nick: '''OMG, SHE'S A MIND-READING WITCH! SOMEONE CALL SERCURITY! *hits Petra with giant cross* '''Petra: '''Argh! *hides in Biscuit City* '''Nick: '''How'd that even get there? Dare #83 '''Shipper: '''Petra! Eat a round biscuit! '''Petra: '''Where am I even supposed to find one?! *sees round biscuit as a window* Oh! Nevermind! *eats biscuit* '''Nick: '''Should someone tell her the entire biscuit city is about to fall on her? '''Shipper: '''Hmmm...lemme see...*texts Pece* ...Yeah, Pece says no. Dare #84 '''Nikki: '''Lukas! Swim in a pool of lava! '''Lukas: '''Aw, what? Can I have a potion? '''Nikki: '''Sure! *throws splash potion* '''Lukas: '''Thanks! Uh...What. Was. That-- '''Nikki: '#PotionofSlowness, boi! *shoves Lukas into lava pool* 'Lukas: '*falls in slo-mo* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... 'Nikki: '''What'd you expect, Lever? Dare #85 '''Nick: '''Soren! Sing and dance to "Watch Me!" '''Soren: '*whips* Now watch me whip, (ey!) Now watch me nae nae, (okay!) Now watch me whip-whip, now watch me nae nae (wa me dooooo!) '' '''All (except Hosts): '*eyes and ears on fire* 'Nick: '*wearing eye mask and earplugs* Ah, talent! A virtue all of us have! (Sarcasm, of course) Wouldn't you say so, my dear Sophia? *looks wrong way* Dare #86 'Shipper: '''Ivor! Punch Petra! '''Ivor: '''You mean dig my grave?! '''Shipper: '''Pretty much, yeah. '''Ivor: '*sigh* Where can I find her? 'Nikki: '''Underneath that biscuit pile. '''Ivor: '''Not even gonna ask. *punches biscuit hump* '''Petra: '*explodes out of hump, showering Ivor w/ stale biscuits* 'Ivor: '''Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! '''Petra: '''You're...gonna...pay...*faints* '''Shipper: '''Oh look! Ivor lucked out! Sort of...what do you say, Jake? Dare #87 '''Nikki: '''Jesse! Play Roblox! '''Jesse: '*still playing MC:SM* 'Nikki: '''Jesse! Roblox time! '''Jesse: '''____ YOU! Trying to cause a Jetra moment here! '''Nick: '''Geez, they've been cursing a lot lately, haven't they? '''Nikki: '''IKR. But if it's Jetra Jesse's going for, I say we leave him to it. (Sorry, Kirby) Dare #88 '''Nick: '''Last one's from OOTCB! And oh-ho! It's revenge time, Jenny! '''Jenny: '''O_O... '''Nick: '''You have to Swim in lava, attempt an impossible parkour course 80 times, get frozen in ice and stay there for a day, get stabbed with a poison arrow, be taunted with milk from afar but not get it, slap herself silly, jump off 8000 cliffs, tell Lukas that she was pretending about liking Lukas (And after that moment secretly tell Lukas that it was just a dare but don't let Jenny see), Do every painful thing imaginable, and then try and murder everyone she ever knew. Oh, and nearly let herself get chipped by PAMA and then get fired out of a cannon into the Wither Storm. '''Jenny: '''How the hell do you expect me to do all that?! '''Nikki: '''With this random torture-in-a-box we recieved in the mail! *pats giant wooden crate which has sticker which reads "to the Ask or Dare crew! W/ love from your fellow Wikier, OOTCB"* '''Jenny: ';-; *is about to step in* 'Lukas: '''Wait! Let me go with her! '''Nikki: '''You'll have to suffer EVERYTHING she does! Why?! '''Lukas: '''Because that's true love. *cheesy hunk-boyfriend smile* '''Nick: '*facepalm* 'Shipper: '...Forgive me, Lukesse shippers. *ties Lukas to a chair and shoves Jenny into torture box* End of Speed Daring 'Shipper: '''Okay! We have time for ONE question! Harper! Ivor! Do you deny that you have feelings for each other? Question #21 '''Harper & Ivor: '''HELL NAW! *make out* '''Nick: '''Ew! Get a room! Slayer doesn't want to see THAT! End of Questions '''Shipper: '''Wow! That was a long episode! Like, damn! Nonetheless, thanks for watching the show, you guys! And for being patient with me! I might not be able to post every day, but I'll do it as often as I can! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! Just try to limit it to one dare each Wikier! I'm having trouble keeping up! I'll accept a total of 7 dares an episode. '''Lukas: '''Is someone going to untie me? '''Nick: '''No, probably not. '''Jenny: '*weakly* Will...someone...let me...out of...this box? '''Nick: '''See previous answer. '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts